warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
JusticeClan
This is JusticeClan, a Clan of cats dedicated to solving crimes and saving cats from the Dark Forest. This Clan is co-owned by Phoenix and Sky. Ask if you want to join, but don't mess with other users' cats, please. Personality This clan is made up of the souls of cats who didn't want to die; they are semi-corporeal, functioning as ghosts as far as outsiders are concerned, but they are solid to eachother, and within their clan they grow and function just like living cats; they just can't interact with cats from other clans outside of dreams. They can be toughhearted cats due to their passion for solving crimes. They are very kind at times, but they can also be intensely cruel. If they interrogate, they're tough as steel, but some cry at night because this isn't the life they wanted. They walk in dreams, so they know when a cat is in the Dark Forest. Because of that, they grow suspiscious of outsiders. Also, leaders don't have 9 lives because they are technically already dead, and the only way to kill a JusticeClan cat is to break off all ties holding them to life. Location JusticeClan lives in the hollow of an old marble quarry; the marble is all polished and shiny from wind and rain and the quarry is almost impossible for other cats to find do to its high walls. Prey JusticeClan cats don't require much food due to their...spiritual condition, but they do like to eat the occasional lizard found running around their home. Clan Leader Scarkeeper: Black tom with battle-scarred pelt and cold grey eyes (Phoenix) Deputy Starfall- Sleek silver she-cat with gold star-shaped marking on her forehead and huge, slightly slanted bright blue eyes. (Sky) Apprentice: Dolphinpaw Medicine Cat Goldensun: Gold she-cat with a blue flash on forehead and brown eyes. (Phoenix) MCA Corcrapaw: Small white she-cat with blue-black tabby markings and bright purple eyes. (Sky) (Corcra means purple in Irish.) Warriors Foxwhisker: Ginger tom with blue eyes (Phoenix) Raventalon: Raven-colored tom with dark gray eyes (Phoenix) Snakecoil: Black tom with white paws and yellow eyes (Phoenix) Heatherscent: Purple she-cat with gray eyes, smells of heather (Phoenix) Toadfur: White tom with spiky fur and brown eyes (Phoenix) Icereflection: Black tom with ice blue paws and brown eyes (Phoenix) Mistleap: Black tom with dark gray paws and gray eyes (Phoenix) Bluethorn: Delicate pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes flecked with brown (Sky) Eternallight: Beautiful white and gold she-cat with brilliant golden eyes (Sky) Apprentice: Weepingpaw Sundrop: Big, muscled yellow tom with orange flecks and big orange eyes (Sky) Cobragaze: Tall, long-legged dark brown tom with white and grey tabby patches and narrow, slanted amber eyes. (Sky) Darksong: Lithe, wiry, sleek black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long scar down her left foreleg. (Sky) Apprentice: Deathpaw Spiritking: Handsome white tom with black paws and tail, brown eyes. (Phoenix) Queens and Kits Cherryblossom: Pink she-cat with green eyes, mother Foxwhisker's kits: (Phoenix) Waterkit: Beautiful, petite, dark blue she-cat with violet eyes (Phoenix) Flowerkit: Pale gold she-cat with blue eyes and long tail (Phoenix) Wolfkit: Shaggy brown tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Whitekit: White tom with brown ears and gray eyes (Phoenix) Cindernight: blue-grey and black tortoiseshell she-cat with long flowing fur and deep, midnight blue eyes, mother of Cobragaze's kits:(Sky) Jellykit: Small white she-cat with swirls of black, grey, silver, and smoke blue with blue and gold flecked eyes(Sky) Crispkit: Light brown tabby tom with silver paws, black ears and muzzle, and slanted dark amber eyes. (Sky) Eclipseclaw: Slate gray vixen with red claws, darker fur around its neck and blue eyes. Mother of unknown tom's kit (Phoenix): Nightkit: Half-fox she-cat with a narrow muzzle, ark gray fur with poofy black fur around its neck, red eyelids, two small red marks above its eyes, blue eyes, a poofy tail and tiny red paws. (Phoenix) Apprentices Dolphinpaw: Blue-grey tom with white and cream tabby markings, one black eye and one dark blue eye. (Sky) Deathpaw: Small grey tom with subtly luminescent white swirls, two small, razor-sharp white horns on his head, and pale, luminescent silver eyes that seem to swirl. (Sky) Weepingpaw: Small she-cat with black fur mostly covered by glistening black scales and anguished dark blue eyes. (Sky) Elders Whitewrap: Black tom with white Twoleg cloth around him, gray eyes, former kittypet (Phoenix) RPG Center Please sign your posts. Thank you. ---- Scarkeeper watched his Clan. Foxwhisker and Cherryblossom were sharing a touching moment. They were AlchemyClan cats who fell to their deaths, along with Foxwhisker's brother Raventalon, but they refused to leave this world. This Clan was made up of those kind of cats. "StarClan, grant me the courage to lead them through," he meowed quietly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw padded over to sit beside his leader. In life, the young gray-and-white tom had been a Ghoulclan apprentice; now he served as a herold for those cats who were about to die. He carried a calm aura around him and had a genuine understanding of death. "We will survive." he murmured softly, not looking at Scarkeeper. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 22:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, Heatherscent, Snakecoil and Raventalon came back from patrol. "Any new crimes?" Toadfur asked. "DawnClan and the Dark Forest are fighting, though it's going in DawnClan's advantage," Snakecoil reported. "Too bad it's not a dream," Heatherscent joked. Raventalon sighed. "A bunch of rogues are gangning up on a kitten. Who should go out?" he asked. "Foxwhisker, Spiritking, Deathpaw and Toadfur," Scarkeeper answered. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Check out Deathpaw's page for more info on him and his abilities.) "I can't go, remember Scarkeeper? I'm a weirdo. I only visit dieing cats. If I try and leave with these guys, I'll end up in the dreams of some completely different cat who's on the brink of death." Deathpaw shook his head. "Much though I wish I could go help the kit, I literally can't." he blinked glowing silver eyes. "Not unless it's dieing. How about Dolphinpaw goes instead?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 18:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know about Deathpaw, but I have a completely different idea in mind >:D) Scarkeeper smirked, a rare sight for the ghostly cats. "No, that's not what I mean. You have to spook them away," he informed. "Woo!" Foxwhisker purred. "Scare the rogues away using whatever means. If you can, save the kit," Scarkeeper ordered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 18:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ahh, you want us to go as ghosts, not dreamwalkers." Deathpaw nodded at that, relishing the thought of getting out. He looked at the others. "Shall we?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 18:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll lead the way!" Foxwhisker volunteered. "Let's go!" Toadfur meowed in agreement. Spiritking rose to his paws. "Okay," he meowed. He was a former CityClan cat who was hit by a Twoleg Monster. Despite his name, he was surprisingly nice. "You'll find the kit in the nearby forest. Save it and scare the rogues silly," Raventalon informed. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 18:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- As they left, Starfall padded over to Scarkeeper. She cocked her head at Deathpaw. "I wonder why he's different." she murmured quietly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 18:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper sighed. "Sometimes it happens. We're nearly at the end of our line. Even I feel a little old," he meowed. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 19:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Perhaps." Starfall murmured. "But we cannot truly die until all our ties to this world are gone. And in that event, Deathpaw would know." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 19:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper nodded. Meanwhile, Foxwhisker was leading the cats to where a group of rogues were ganging up on a small kit. It had a narrow muzzle similar to a fox's, had dark gray fur with poofy black fur around its neck, red eyelids, two small red marks above its eyes, blue eyes, a poofy tail and tiny red paws. It looked barely 2 moons! "Remember, scare them silly!" Foxwhisker hissed. He leapt out of his hiding spot and snarled, "FOOLS!" Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 19:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw leapt after him. With glowing silver eyes and glowing white patches of fur, he was an erie sight to see. "HOW DARE YOU!" he hissed, leaping to stand protectively over the kit. His eyes locked on one of the rogues, and a dark smile lit his face. "Your time comes soon, Shifter. I can feel it." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 21:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Torture this cat any further," hissed Spiritking, his fur turning longer for some odd reaosn, "and you'll die!" Foxwhisker gave a snarl that sounded like a fox, and Toadfur unsheathed long claws. The tiny kit looked scared at the rogues, but pure admiration was in her eyes. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw's swirling silver eyes glowed, and he glanced at the others, a question in his eyes. What was going to happen to the kit after the rogues were scared away? [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxwhisker roared, and the rogues fled. The tiny kit mewed, "Thank you! I'm Night. I didn't think any other cats could see me." Toadfur's whiskers twitched. "You're dead?" he guessed. Night nodded. At once, a fox came out of the bushes. Spiritking would have killed it...if it was alive. It had slate gray fur with red claws, darker fur around its neck, and blue eyes. "Thank you for saving my daughter," it thanked in cat speak. "A fox that speaks our language? Where is your mate?" Foxwhisker asked. "My mate killed me. Call me Eclipse," Eclipse informed. Foxwhisker sighed. "Come to our camp," he ordered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Back at camp, Dolphinpaw was growing restless. He wandered over to his mentor. "Can I go for a Walk?" he asked, emphasizing the last word to indicate that he meant dreamwalk. She gave him a long look, then nodded. "Yes, but be Very ''careful." he nodded and faded into the dream realm. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!]] 00:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper watched as the cats came back with a fox and a half-fox kit. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Goldensun questioned. "Night was being terrorized by rogues, so we scared them off, but then her mother came up. She can speak cat," Spiritking explained. Eclipse came up. "Sorry for causing so much ruckus," she apologized. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 00:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall cocked her head. "And you want to stay here?" she asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We have to. You see, we're being hunted by a very powerful rogue. Ever heard of Indigo and Gato?" Eclipse asked. Night whimpered in fear. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall shook her head. "Never heard of 'em." she glanced at her leader. "You want me to show them to a cave? I know there are a few extras." as she spoke her apprentice returned with a whoosh of air. "There you are." she scolded. "You should've been back a while ago. Where were you?" Dolphinpaw shrugged. "Walking." he replied, and wandered away. Starfall glared after him, then turned back to Scarkeeper. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I based Gato off a character from Naruto, just so you know ;)) "Go on, tell us who Indigo and Gato are," Scarkeeper meowed. "Indigo and Gato are tyrants who want all cats they can get so they can rule the forest. They're just as bloodthirsty as Tigerstar," Eclipse hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall hissed in disgust. "More tyrants. Is that all cats know how to be these days? In my day, life was about surviving, not killing." "Just goes to show how old you are!" teased Eternallight, who had just padded over. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeepr's tail twitched. "Ahem, if you could listen. go on, Eclipse," he encouraged. Eclipse nodded. "Indigo is the muscle of the two. He's a huge indigo tom with gray eyes and a yellow flash on his head. Gato is small, but he's the brains. He's a brown tom with spiky fur and cold black eyes," she explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmmm." muttered Starfall. "We'll have to keep an eye out for them." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What will you do with us?" Night asked. "We must make you a member of our Clan to protect you and your...kit," Scarkeeper meowed. He gave Night the name Nightkit and Eclipse the name Eclipseclaw. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG